


warmth

by beombons



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Boy Choi Beomgyu, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, But also not, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Kang Taehyung/Huening Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Huening Kai, Top Kang Taehyun, Vaginal Sex, but like tis mostly porn, i mean as soft as 5000 words of porn can be, i mean there's a lil plot, im so sorry, its just 5k of smut, its v soft i promise aaah, that is to say beomgyu has a vagina aah, yk how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beombons/pseuds/beombons
Summary: They’re not dating Beomgyu, that much Kai knows. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship more than anything else, Beomgyu is an unmated omega, Kai and Taehyun are two alphas in a relationship, and the three of them have known each other since they were in preschool - they help Beomgyu with his heats, and in return he helps them get through their ruts without murdering each other. Mutually beneficial, there’s not much more to it.Except that’s not it, is it?Because here are Kai and Taehyun, in the afterglow of Beomgyu’s heat, with the older passed out between them, looking completely fucked out and doubly beautiful - cheeks tear stained, lips bitten raw, body covered in small blotches of red and purple, and in that moment Heuningkai finds it difficult to imagine him and Taehyun without Beomgyu asleep in the middle.“He’ll be up again soon,” Taehyun says, and Kai notes that he too is still staring down at the older boy, eyes endeared, slim fingers running through strands of dark hair, “you ready for another round.”Kai leans over to peck his boyfriend and hums an affirmation against his lips.;Kai and Taehyun help Beomgyu through his heat, it's not supposed to mean as much as it does.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> bang pd im so sorry

Beomgyu is liquid in their hands, wanton lips fallen open, gasping for air.

He's beautiful like this, Kai thinks, large eyes wet with tears and dark hair messy, completely and fully out of it. The older can't even form coherent sentences anymore, clutching onto Taehyun's shoulders and bouncing up and down on his lap, letting out high keens and low curses, as Kai snuggles up behind him, peppering his neck in nips and kisses.Taehyun looks just as stunning beneath him, strong hands gripping Beomgyu's hips, where they're nestled beneath Kai's own large hands, both of them pressing hard enough to bruise. He's just as out of it as Beomgyu is, head thrown back in pleasure from where he's leaning across the bed frame, large eyes squinted and staring down at the two other boys. The sight is sinful really, and Kai doesn't think he could ever get bored of watching Beomgyu's folds engulf Taehyun's dick, tight and warm and sticky.

"Beommie," Taehyun says through gritted teeth, voice rough and so, so, sexy, "I'm gonna come soon."

Beomgyu keens at that, a high, downright sinful noise emerging from his throat, and throws his head back, collapsing against Kai's chest. "Inside," he pants out, "Inside, Hyunnie, please, please, I need it, I need it, I need it-" He's on the verge of tears, desperate to reach his own high, and meeting Taehyun's thrusts with vigour, chasing his own release - even though Kai has lost count of all the times Beomgyu has come over the course of the last few days. Kai kisses down the older's neck, running his hands over Beomgyu's slim stomach where he can feel Taehyun plunging in and out of him. It shouldn't be as mind blowingly enthralling as it is. Kai nips at his ear and Beomgyu lets out another whine, followed by a breathe of, "fuck!"

"Beomgyu!" Taehyun gasps out one last time, before he thrusts up so hard that Kai feels the bed shake.

Beomgyu all but screams, pushing himself down on Taehyun and throwing his head back against Kai's shoulder. He shakes, twisting and turning on top of Taehyun as his orgasm wracks through him, eyes falling shut and mouth falling open. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He screams, "f-fill me up, Hyunnie! Please, Please, please!" He moans loud and clear, and the sound is downright pornographic. Kai sees Taehyun burying himself as deep into Beomgyu as he can, clutching even harder at the older's hips, and bites down on a nipple as Taehyun empties himself inside the older, teeth gritted and eyebrows knotted together, blonde hair a matted mess on top of his head.

Beautiful, they're both so, so, beautiful. 

Beomgyu falls forward, collapsing against Taehyun's chest. "Y-you forgot to call me Hyung again," he mumbles, "brat." His words trip over each other in his exhausted haze, and in less than a second he passes out on top of the Taehyun. The blonde chuckles, slipping out of Beomgyu with a wince. Kai swallows heavily at the sight of it, both Taehyun's and his own come from not too long ago, slipping down Beomgyu's thighs in stunning streams and rivulets. If they hadn't just had marathon sex for the last couple hours, Kai would've leaned down licked it all up without a second thought. Taehyun slips out from under Beomgyu, and smiles as the older curls into his side instead, lips frowning as he subconsciously draws his arms around Taehyun's middle. Kai laughs, endeared at the sight, and moves to settle on Beomgyu's other side, sitting up and leaning against the bedframe just like Taehyun is. 

Beomgyu moves a little in his sleep, adjusting himslef until he's slipped in perfectly between the two younger males. He looks unfairly angelic for someone who just spent the entire day fucking his two childhood best friends, long lashes fanning over his cheeks and full lips open in a little 'o'.

They’re not dating Beomgyu, that much Kai knows, forces himself to remember every time they do this with the older. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship more than anything else, Beomgyu is an unmated omega, Kai and Taehyun are two alphas in a relationship, and the three of them have known each other since they were in preschool; they help Beomgyu with his heats, and in return he helps them get through their ruts without murdering each other - the first time one of them got their rut after they started dating had not been pretty, when they were normal they got by on head and non-penetrative sex, it was different in their ruts, both of them too caught up in filling something up and too proud to have something inside them. So Beomgyu offered to come in and help, a favor for his two best freinds, and really, that was all. A mutually beneficial arrangement, and there wasn't - and isn't - much more to it.

Except that’s not it, is it?

Because here are Kai and Taehyun, in the afterglow of Beomgyu’s heat, with the older passed out between them, looking completely fucked out and doubly beautiful - cheeks crimson and tear stained, lips bitten raw, body covered in small blotches of red and purple, hickies and bruises that Taehyun and Kai had painted onto him like brushes on a canvas, and in that moment Heuningkai finds it difficult to imagine him and Taehyun without Beomgyu in the middle.

“He’ll be up again in no time,” Taehyun says with a light laugh, and Kai notes that he too is still staring down at the older boy, eyes endeared, slim fingers running through strands of dark hair, “you ready for another round.” Kai grins and leans over to peck his boyfriend on the mouth, humming out an affirmation against his lips.

"Uh huh, always" he says, pulling away, "but until then let's get some sleep, you've had a long day."

"I know," Taehyun says with a smirk, "you didn't look away once."

Kai just shrugs, before he slips down the bedframe and onto his pillow instead, shifting on his side to wrap an arm around Beomgyu's waist and gaze up at his boyfriend. "Join me," he says with a smile, "us," he adds after a moments deliberation. Taehyun stares down at him a second, something unfamiliar and indistinguishable in his eyes, before he sighs and follows Kai, interlocking their hands from where they rest against Beomgyu's waist.

  


  


  


  


Kai wakes to the smell of slick and Beomgyu - namely cinnamon and cotton, a scent far too innocent for how the older has awakened and immediately straddled Kai's lap, begging for help. The serenity of his sleep is no longer visible on his face, washed away to reveal the desperation of his heat, wide eyes frenzied and cheeks flushed, pupils dilated. "Kai," he whispers, voice a husk of what it usually is, fevered and desperate, "help me, please." He pushes himself closer to Kai, small hands wrapping around his shoulders and thighs clenching around his legs. Kai breaths him in.

"You smell so good, Hyung," he says, burying his nose in Beomgyu's neck. The older keens, arching his back and grinding down on Kai in a way that has him growling and grabbing at Beomgyu's hips. "Fuck," he curses.

They have rules about how they do this, not many, but a few. The most important of which is that neither Alpha is allowed to mark Beomgyu. In moments like this it's hell, with Beomgyu's scent glands sitting ripe against Kai's lips. It would take so little effort for Kai to just push ahead and bury his teeth into Beomgyu, feel the older boy writhe in his grasp, taking his mark against his skin. Kai doesn't. He can't. 

Beomgyu's slick drips down against his bare legs, wet and silky, and Kai slips his hand under him, fingers dipping into Beomgyu's folds. Beomgyu gasps and Kai pushes him onto his back, crawling over the smaller boy. From next to them Taehyun stirs, eyes blinking open. "Would you look at that," he says, voice rough, "look at you two, starting without me, you just couldn't wait to have something in you're pretty little pussy again, huh Hyung?" He crawls to sit behind Beomgyu, propping his head up on his lap and running his hands through his hair. Kai smiles, endeared, before diving into Beomgyu's folds.

Beomgyu lies ripe against Kai's tongue – soft and supple, smooth like satin, flawless and warm. A biting sweetness floods Kai's mouth. It's sharp, unforeseen, with an electrifying excitement to it that Kai experiences again and again even after having done this so, so, many times. He swallows at it thirstily, lapping slick from Beomgyu's pussy, sitting silky-smooth against Kai's tongue. 

Beomgyu falls apart under him, hands grasped onto Taehyuns, fingers interlocked, the younger's eyes glued to where his boyfriend is eating out the older omega. Beomgyu can't stop clenching open and closed. Kai loves him like this, gaping, hot pink, the muscles in his thighs tensing with effort, trying his best to stay still for Kai. The tip of Kai's tongue catches on the knot of Beomgyu's clit every other pass, pressing rough flicks here and there in a way that makes Beomgyu squirm in his grasp. It's messy in a way that is suited to Kai's own unique brand of Alpha, inelegant in places and attentive in others, rubbing comforting circles against Beomgyu's thigh the whole time.

"Oh my god," Beomgyu breathes out, breathless, "Kai!"

Kai smiles against his cunt, before applying more pressure to Beomgyu’s pussy, tongue drawing patterns against his folds. A litany of moans slips from Beomgyu's mouth, his eyes glazed over. Kai thumbs at his hips, gaze drawn to the long arch of of his back and the soft flesh of his thighs. They attempted to clamp shut against the intense pleasure; Kai pries them open again, holding down Beomgyu's legs, slapping Beomgyu's ass lightly in chastisement, making Beomgyu gasp and Taehyun let out a low chuckle. Kai sees Taehyun lean down and pinch a nipple, Beomgyu let's out a gasp of Taehyun's name, high and keening. 

Kai growls his approval, a flash of his own desperation ripping through him. It's Beomgyu's heat, but it always effects Kai more than it should, making him just as desperate as the omega. Kai moves his hands from Beomgyu's thighs, instead using them to pry Beomgyu's ass open and plunged his tongue in deeper, circling the pink rim of his pussy. Kai dips inside, teasing Beomgyu's entrance, wiggling his tongue into his narrow passageway. He breaks off suddenly - just as Beomgyu breaks into a long, low moan - to return to his clit. He swirls his tongue over it, then goes back to his entrance, then his clit again, in a heat-drunken haze of a pattern.

"Oh my god. I'm – I'm going to. Kai. Kai! Going to - aah - come, I'm – fuck – coming!" Beomgyu cries, trying to twist away from Kai's tongue, fighting against both Kai and Taehyun's grips. He submits finally, rolling his hips into the pressure of Kai's tongue with a cry. The effect is a smear, pussy wet against Kai's lips. He latches onto the omega's folds once again, honing in on his sensitive clit and closing his mouth over it with a snarl. He teases the nerve-endings as Beomgyu screams, fingers clasped tightly with Taehyun's, pleasure peaking, as thirst quenching slick floods Kai's mouth.

Kai comes up for air, gazing down at Beomgyu, heaving in his boyfriend's arms. He pushes his neck to the side and breathes heaving against Taehyun's legs, a clear sign of submission, long, caramel, neck on display. Kai wants nothing more than to to sink his teeth in, and from the looks of it, Taehyun, with feral eyes gazing down at the omega in his lap, wants to as well. They don't. They can't.

"More," Beomgyu whispers, slipping Kai out of his haze, "Kai, Hyunnie," he whines, tripping over his words, "please, want more."

Taehyun chuckles, running an appreciative hand through Beomgyu's hair. "Was Kai's tongue really so inadequate? Hyungie still needs more?" He says through a laugh. Kai's about to shoot something back before Beomgyu starts shaking his head feverishly. "No, no, no, no, no," he whines, "Your tongue is good, Kai-ah, So, so good. Want it so much," Beomgyu babbles in a small voice, snuggling into Taehyun. "Love your tongue, Kai."

Kai falls on top of him, legs bracketing the smaller male, and leans over his face. "I sense a 'but' coming," he teases.

Beomgyu turns his head and giggles into Taehyun's thigh, the look of pure fondness on the blonde's face is unmistakable. Kai's never thought to wonder why Beomgyu gets like this under the effects of his heat, giggly and whiny and drunk, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It's unexpectedly exhilarating, reminds Kai of when they were teenagers, breaking rules together for the first time, sneaking shots of vodka and rum from their parents parties. He looks down at the two boy's he's known the longest, and the first in his stomach melts into something full, tight and aching in his chest. He leans down, growling playfully into his hyung's ear. "If your reviews are anything less than glowing, I'd like to know, Hyungie."

Beomgyu giggled harder, Taehyun lets out a snort, angling Kai's face up and pushing a kiss against his lips. Kai kisses him back, before both of them turn their gazes back to Beomgyu. "You know, Kai," Taehyun says, "Soobinie Hyung will have our heads if his dear little brother is unsatisfied with us." Kai hums back in response, "that's right Hyunnie, who knows, we many never get to do this again, I'll miss it won't you?"

"Nooo," Beomgyu said, twisting free to look at Kai and Taehyun with his heat-foggy eyes. "Please don't tell Soobin-ie Hyung. I like you guys here."

"What exactly are we not telling Soobin Hyung?" Taehyun asks, amused.

Beomgyu clasps his hands over his face, although the red of his face still seeps through the space between his fingers and the tips of his ears. Kai quirks an eyebrow, making eye contact with Taehyun before they both come to the decision to humour the heat-drunk omega, both of them leaning down another inch.

"Don't tell him that I like your cock more than your tongue," Beomgyu whispers, burying himself deeper into Taehyun's lap. Both Alpha's laugh quietly, Taehyun leans further into the omega, scraping his teeth across the curve of Beomgyu's jaw just hard enough to make him shiver. "Wouldn't dream of telling," he whispers, smile gentle, "greedy little omega." Beomgyu keens at, nuzzling into Taehyun's palm and whining. "N-need you," He gasps. Kai hums, nipping at Beomgyu's jaw, where Taehyun's hand had been second ago, "what do you need, princess," he mumus, "who do you need?"

"Either of you!" Beomgyu whines, hips canting, "quick."

Kai and Taehyun glance at each other, they come to the mutual decision that Kai should go first. It's only fair, Taehyun just went.

"What do you need, Hyungie?" Kai asks again, grinding down on Beomgyu in a way that makes moan long and slow. "Need to be fucked on this cock? Hm? Need to be fucked like a good little omega?" Beomgyu whines in agreement, half delirious, nodding rapidly. “Fuck me, please,” he whines, reaching a hand back to part his wet pussy, “need your big cock.” 

"Fuck," Taehyun says. Kai gulps.

It's not fair that Beomgyu gets to be this sexy when he's barely conscious of what he's saying.

Kai's gut squeezes, cock pulsating with such immediacy that it's almost worrying. He moves down between Beomgyu's legs, grinding against his cunt with a teeth-grinding growl. Beomgyu shivers from the force of it, baring the column of his neck once more and grabbing onto Taehyun's hands. Kai's instincts mellow at once, his alpha appeased by Beomgyu's show of submission. "Big cock is so hard for you, Hyung," Kai whispers, breath heavy, and rest his cock against Beomgyu's folds, "do you like that?"

"Pleeeaaase," Beomgyu whines in answer, hips canting up and down in Kai's grasp, "please, please, please, Kai-yah! So empty without you!"

Kai growls, hooking his fingers into Beomgyu's pussy. "Need you as wet as possible so I can fuck you just right, Hyungie," Kai says. Beomgyu is tight around his fingers, warm and inviting, holding him in a vice grip even after days upon days and hours and hours of fucking, Kai didn't know it was possible until Beomgyu. Beomgyu rocks his hips against Kai's fingers, moaning. "That's right, just like that, get yourself wet for me, Hyung."

Kai's a patient person most of the time, however this does not apply to right now, not with Beomgyu mewling and whimpering as Kai rocks his fingers in and out of him. His cock is flushed an angry red colour, hard as stone and relatively untouched. He slips out his fingers and Beomgyu whines at the emptiness. “You ready for it, Princess?” Kai rasps, stroking his thick cock right up against Beomgyu's dripping folds. He rubs the head of his cock through the sticky folds, exhaling raggedly at the velvet feel of Beomgyu against his cock. He'd only meant to give Beomgyu a taste of what was to come and already he feels staggered by the sensation of his cock sitting hot and hard inches from the omega's entrance. Beomgyu isn't in any way unaffected himself; his pussy flexing open and close like it wanted to suck Kai right in.

"Ready, Hyungie?" Kai asks.

“Inside me. Inside me, Kai-yah, please," Beomgyu gasps, on the verge of tears.

Beomgyu massages his cook against Beomgyu's clit, a grin spreading on his lips. "You sure, Hyung," He says, teasing, "what do you think, Hyunnie, do you think Beomie's ready for it, ready for my big fucking dick." Beomgyu moans, high and keening and loud. Taehyun gulps, reaching down to nose at Beomgyu's neck, he's at the edge, so close to the older's neck, what Kai wouldn't give to see him sink his teeth into Beomgyu's neck, claim him as his, as theirs. "I don't know, Kai," Taehyun says against Beomgyu's jaw, "he did just come, we wouldn't want to go overboard now would we?"

"No, no, no, no," Beomgyu whines, grasping his fingers tighter against Taehyuns, "please, Hyuka, need it so bad, need to you to fill me up, stuff me full, please, please, please, please!"

“Whatever you want, Hyungie,” Kai whispers, steadying his thick cock with a hand around the base and slotting it between Beomgyu's dripping folds. It fits against his pussy lips tight and snug, Beomgyu's folds blanketing his shaft with a warm, velvety heat. Kai doesn't push his cock inside just yet, just wedges it warm and cosy between the gap in his hyung's thighs, half-swallowed by his folds. It feels like heaven, and looks downright pornographic from where his cock is protruding lewdly from his groin, semi-hidden against Beomgyu's wet cunt.

Groaning, Kai pulls his hips back, then pushes it forward, propelling his big cock into the dripping wetness, fucking between Beomgyu's folds, right into his slick. The motion lubes his shaft, wetting it up, covering it in Beomgyu's slick. The omega whimpers quietly, Taehyun sucking small marks against hi jaw, so close to where a mating bite would, but careful to not get too close.

“Fuck,” Kai mutters, the filthy sweetness tightening his abdomen into a tight lipped breath. If this feels as good as it does, Kai can't even begin to explain how good it feels to actually pierce Beomgyu open on his cock. “Shit. Your pussy feels so good against my cock. Fuck." Kai growls, "Hyungie," he whispers, "I'm going inside now.”

Beomgyu moans loud and long as Kai slides in.

Kai growls at first, before it dissolves into a sigh as he slides home to the hilt, pelvis colliding with Beomgyu's ass. Taehyun lets out a groan at the sight, eyes glued to where his boyfriend is sliding into Beomgyu. Kai lets out his own a punched-out groan, hunching over the obedient lump Beomgyu made in the bed. The older mewled in answer, burying his rosy face into Taehyun, ears burning red.

Kai's head swims, sucked into the feeling of Beomgyu around his cock, warm and tight.

Kai swiveled his hips, trying to relieve the ache from his cock with a groan, all while not giving the omega too much just yet. He feels nothing but warmth around himself. Endless, silken warmth. Beomgyu cunt swallows Kai's length like a cramped tunnel. "Ohhh, please," Beomgyu moans, Taehyun's hand rests against his chin and Beomgyu moves so that the Alpha's fingers slip into his mouth. He suck's Taehyun's fingers with abandon, Kai sees Taehyun curse under his breathe, eyes going misty.

Kai groans, rocking forward an inch, trapped inside of Beomgyu. His cock feels cradled, the omega's pussy wet and pulsing, drenched and dripping incessantly around the hot intrusion. Kai pants, ducking down to press his mouth to Beomgyu's nipples, before ducking up to place a lingering kiss against Taehyun's lips. Beomgyu moans at the sight. 

"Hyuka," Taehyun says against his lips, eyes gazing down at the omega, "I think it's time you give in and fuck our omega."

The word 'our' hangs heavily in the air. Kai feels dumbstruck, staring down at the two older boys, one he loves, and one he's sure he's falling in love with. Taehyun's blonde hair and strong arms and sharp angles, juxtaposed against Beomgyu's fluffy, dark brown and soft, near feminine features, both flushed red and aching for more. Both so, so beautiful in such different ways. "Kai-yah," Beomgyu whispers. "please."

Kai gives in. 

With a rippling growl, Kai circles his hips, grinding his cock into Beomgyu's wet heat with a groan. “Pussy is so tight, Hyung,” he gruntes darkly, voice barely recognisable behind its heat-craze rumble, “so tight around my cock.”

“Ahh,” Beomgyu moaned, knuckles pale where his fingers are laced with Taehyun's again, "so full - feel so full!”

Kai growls, drawing his hips back until his cock slides out of Beomgyu’s constricting cunt to the head, then snapping forward to fuck back inside his heat with a loud, startling, wet slap. Beomgyu jerks forward from the force of Kai’s thrust, bracing himself against Taehyun's middle with a high, keening cry. “Fuuuck!” he cries, “yes! Fuck me!”

Kai didn’t need to be told twice.

He fills his hands with the rounded cheeks of Beomgyu's ass, digging crescents into the pale flesh, and pulls out to the halfway point, before pushing his cock back into Beomgyu's pussy with punishing deliberation. He sees stars as he speeds up his thrusts, fine and glittering. A slew of whiny pleas come from under him, Beomgyu and Taehyun drawing a singular, one-of-a-kind hunger from Kai, dark and sinuous. He's panting, working himself up to a rough rhythm, pouring strength into his thrusts, letting the pressure turn incandescent. Beomgyu's cunt hugs him hotly, sliding around Kai's cock with little wet noises. His cock, large and growing larger, is ramrod straight and hard as steel from where it's burrowed inside of the omega.

“So," he punctuates with a hard thrust, “fucking,” and another, “good.”

On impulse, Kai heaves Beomgyu off Taehyun and into his lap, upright and arching, the older Alpha quickly moves up till he's pressed behind Beomgyu, burying his face against the omega's shoulder and one again interlocking his hands with Kai's around Beomgyu's hips, grinding into his ass. Kai hikes Beomgyu's legs up so his knees are bent against his chest, feet flat against their mattress. Like this, Kai can bounce his omega on his girthy cock, all while Taehyun's pressed behind them, eyes clasped around Beomgyu's little waist. The angle is even better somehow, tighter, more precise. Kai groans, pistoning away at Beomgyu's pussy.

The slick pressure is so good it sits against Kai's gut like a brand. He watches as Taehyun leans forward, nibbling at Beomgyu's ear, all while grinding up against Beomgyu's other hole. Beomgyu gasps at the overstimulation, mewling at the feeling. Once again, he bares his neck for them.

Taehyun makes an approving noise, low in the throat, and palms Beomgyu’s nipples as Kai fucks into his hungry little cunt. Kai's hands are on Beomgyu's ass, squishimg the flesh between his hands, while Taehyun tweaks the pebbled nubs of his nipples until they're puffy. Beomgyu moans through it, no longer able to form words. His head lolls dizzily against Taehyun's shoulder, and he looped his arms behind Taehyun's head to tug on the hair at his nape, making the Alpha growl. The sight of it burns behind Kai's ribs, has him thrusting up harder, his heavy balls slapping against Beomgyu's pussy with loud, fleshy smacks.

“Made to be fucked on ours cocks,” he whispered, with dark growls. “So perfect.”

Kai's thrusts, once sleek, begin to dissolve, unraveling, roughening up, jolting Beomgyu in his lap. They become erratic, irregular, harsh. He tightens his arms around Beomgyu's midsection, fisting his fingers into Taehyun's, and draws strength from his planted knees. His hips do most of the work, jostling Beomgyu about, pussy hauled up and down his cock. Their's little to no space between the three of them, bodies joined with loud, wet slap after slap after slap, Beomgyu's pussy pouring slick around Kai's cock, the wet walls of his cunt beginning to convulse against the white-hot pressure, while Taehyun grind's against his hole, fingerings playing with his nipples and leaves marks across his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Oh - fuck - me," Beomgyu moans through thrusts.

"Harder?" Kai pants, increasing the force behind his thrusts.

"Yes! Right there! Fuck me right there! So good! Oh, gods. Hyunnie! Kai-yah! Ahh - oh - please, please, please," Beomgyu whimperes.

Kai makes a dark noise from the back of our throats, fucking forcefully into Beomgyu's folds. “You like our big cocks, Hyungie?” He slurs, breathing against Beomgyu's nipples wrapped up in Taehyun's fingers. “Mhmm,” Beomgyu moans, ass slapping against Kai's thighs. "You like being full, don't you?" Taehyun adds, whispers into the omega's ears, "like being stuffed to the brim." Beomgyu moans, loud and long, throwing his head back against Taehyun's shoulder. Beomgyu's cunt tightens up around Kai's cock, even narrower than Kai's used to. His vision swims, white spots dancing behind his eyes.

Shit.

He can feel the urgent burn of his orgamism, growing in his stoamch, tightly-coiled and quickly expanding outward like an unavoidable explosion of sensation. Kai speeds up his thrusts, chasing his release, Beomgyu keens, hungry cunt clutching at Kai's cock. “Fuck,” Taehyun growls, slapping Beomgyu's ass, watching his cheeks jiggle around Kai's ramming cock. “Can't wait to see Hyuka fill you up. Fuck you nice and full.” And he laid a palm over Beomgyu's belly to demonstrate, right where the bulge of Kai's cock distends the flesh, forming a long, thrusting lump.

“Ahhhh,” Beomgyu moans, grounding his hips on Kai's cock, messy and uncoordinated. “Yes please! Fuck me full! Want it so - ah - bad!"

Kai feels filthy, leaning back on his hands to watch his cock thrust in and out of Beomgyu's pussy, hips leaving the mattress, then returning with a bounce, all while Taehyun is behind the older, grinding against his ass, fingers toying with the omega's sensitive clit. Spikes of pleasure surge through Kai as the tight stretch of Beomgyu's cunt grows tighter, while Kai's cock swells alongside, rising to its full potential. The filthy intensity is overwhelming, Kai wants to close his eyes and sink into it. He can't though, couldn't if he tried, too captivated by the sight of Beomgyu's plump little ass slapping down against his cock, his shaft fucking inside of Beomgyu's wet, squelching pussy, sinking into him balls-deep over and over again, all while Taehyun's deft, long, finger arouse the smaller boy further, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“Gonna - fuck - come!" Kai gasps, voice cracking.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh – fuck! Please, please!” Beomgyu cries, voice reduced to a wail, cunt clamping down around Kai's cock - and that's what throws Kai, gasping for breath and holding on for dear life as he's throw over the edge, hurtling him into a brutal, jarring, mind-shattering orgasm.

The urge to bite into Beomgyu is intense, but Kai can't, so he grabs a hold of Taehyun's arm and bites into his wrist, throwing the older Alpha into his own oragasm, as he cums against Beomgyu's ass. Kai registers screaming, high and musical, feels his girthy cock pulsing frantically, throbbing as he spilles his release into Beomgyu, flooding his hungry little pussy with thick spurts of come.

Kai fucks Beomgyu through it as best he can, pumping him full of his seed, grinding into the omega's drenched opening with tiny, slow half-thrusts as Beomgyu wails, pussy spasming around Kai's dick, face buried into Taehyun's shoulder. Taehyun reached a hand around Beomgyu as his climax finally hits him, thumbed his puffy clit, rubbing ruthless circles into the nerve-endings as Beomgyu's cunt contracts, milking Kai's cock, and then gushes wetly around the shaft, soaking Kai's dick and Taehyun's hand with his orgasm.

Kai is reeling, staring at Beomgyu and Taehyun in the afterglow of their orgasms, as he emerges from his foggy, lust-driven haze. “Fuck,” he pants, head spinning from the intense endorphin-release. Beomgyu slumps forward, immediately cuddling into Kai's chest, eyes fluttering shut. Taehyun stares down at them, eyes so so soft for the filth he'd been muttering minutes ago, he lies down next to Kai, wrapping an arm over Beomgyu from where he is on top of Kai. Kai runs a hand through Beomgyu's hair, leaning his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

He wants to kiss him, Kai realises. He can't though, that's another rule.

"How are we feeling, Hyungie?" Taehyun asks, voice gentle. Beomgyu nuzzles further into Kai's chest, sleepily clasping Taehyun's hand through closed eyes. "Good," Beomgyu murmurs, voice blissful and tired, "really good, you're both... so... good." Beomgyu is half asleep on top of Kai, eyes heavy with sleep, blinking slowly. It's a little gross really, they're a covered in sweat and there's cum leaking out of Beomgyu's pussy and and all over the curve of his ass, but they're all too exhausted and satisfied to do anything about it.

"I-I love you guys," Beomgyu says, as he drifts off to sleep on Kai's chest. 

Kai's heart stutters. The omega isn't in his right mind right now, Kai knows that, he's heat-drunk and fucked out and generally not at his intelectual best, but Kai and Taehyun still exchange wide eyes of hope. Hope that maybe next time they do this, they can do it with an extra mating bite on their necks - and two brand new ones on Beomgyu's. Taehyun smiles at him, gentle and tired and beautiful, before he turns back to the Omega on Kai's chest. "He's beautiful," Taehyun says softly, before looking up at Kai with big, shiny, eyes, "I love him," he whispers.

Kai smiles back, tears pricking at his eyes. He leans down to press a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. 

"I do to," he says, voice hushed, "I love him too."

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeah.


End file.
